Replaced
by GeneralMinZane
Summary: What would ever happen if the nindroids ever failed fighting the ninja and someone got punished for it? Who would be the one being punished? Is it really their fault? Or someone else's fault?
1. Chapter 1: Failure

Cryptor's pov

Earlier my nindroids left to go fight the ninja. They should be back soon. Hopefully they defeated the ninja. They should have because they are good at fighting. It's what they were made to do! Well the other couple of times we didn't defeat them, but we will one day. My nindroids just have to get better at fighting. I'm the best nindroid ever so I don't have too. I see the group of nindroids come back. I walk over to them.

"Did you defeat the ninja?" I asked. One of them shakes their head. No. Well I honestly didn't really expect them to. If they can't do it with me then they definitely can't defeat them without me. I do know the Overlord will not be happy.

…

"What do you mean they failed!" he yelled. I was right, the Overlord is not happy at all.

"If they didn't defeat them any other time when I was with them, then how did you expect that they could defeat them without me?" I said. …He's not saying anything. Why isn't he? Did I say something wrong or what!? He should not have to think that much about what he is going to say next.

"I suppose you are right. It was foolish of me to think they could do that without a general," he said. Why didn't he just say me? I'm the general, so why didn't he just say general or me?! I think he's plotting something. Or he just doesn't want to admit I'm right. He just probably doesn't want to admit that I'm completely right.

"Uh, yeah…I'm always right," I said.

"No you aren't," he said. Fine…I'm right 99.9% of the time and wrong .1% of the time.

"So you are fine that my nindroids failed?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked. …

"Punish you," he replied.

"Me!? What did I do! I wasn't even with them! None of this is my fault! How can you even think to punish me!? I'm the general! You can't punish me!" I yelled. Maybe I should not have done that. I don't think he liked that very much. Too late.

"I can punish you and I will! You do not boss _me_ around! Just because I made you does not mean I won't kill you!" he yelled.

"Do _not_ yell at me! The only reason I yelled at you was because you said you were going to punish me! So that is not my fault! That is all your fault! Everything I do, good or bad, is your fault! You are the one who made me! So blame yourself for me yelling at you!" I yelled. …I think that just got me in more trouble.

"…I was going to just reprogram you or something, but now I'm not! …Now you are no longer allowed to be the general of my army!" he yelled.

"What-" I started to say before he interrupted me.

"And you are no longer part of _my_ army! Now you are an enemy of my army!" he yelled.

"One, you can't do that! Two, how are you going to make the nindroids think of me as an enemy!?" I asked/yelled.

"I'll tell them you are a _traitor_!" he yelled. _Traitor!_ I am not a traitor just like Pixal! She is an actual traitor! She works with the ninja now! She went from evil to good! How could she do that! Just so she could be with Tin-Can who calls himself a nindroid! He can't do anything _I_ can! I can turn invisible, I can shoot lasers, _and_ I can fly! All he can do is spin and turn into a weird tornado thing! She rather betray me and my army of nindroids for _that!_ I'm not a traitor, I'm still evil!

"They won't believe you," I said.

"I know they will," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"I have my ways," he replied.

"If this is because I yelled at you, I'm…somewhat…sorry," I said.

"It's not just because you yelled at me, it's because you are a terrible general, you are a hothead, and mainly because you don't listen to me!" he yelled.

"Fine, then first of all, I'm not sorry at all that I yelled at you. Second, it is your fault I don't listen to you, you never programmed me to! Third, I am a great general and I'm not a hothead!" I yelled.

"If you were such a 'great' general, then how come you never defeated the ninja!?" he yelled.

"Did you ever defeat the ninja?!" I yelled. …

"You are no longer welcome here ever again!" he yelled.

"What!" I yelled.

"Leave, before I kill you myself," he said.

"Fine, but this is _not_ over!" I yelled.

"You have no army anymore, I don't think I have to worry about you ever again," he said.

"Don't you _need_ a general though? What are you going to do about that?!" I somewhat yelled.

"That is none of your concern anymore. Also I need your swords," he said.

"Fine, but I will get my revenge," I said. I hand him both my swords.

"Sure you will," he said. I turn around and walkout of the room. Maybe I went just a little too far. I see Min-droid. Why is he just standing there? Wait-was he watching and listening to us! I know he did, I can tell by that look on his face that he did something he wasn't supposed to. Even though I can only see his eye because of the hood/mask, I can still tell. I don't want to have to leave him though…


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

Cryptor's pov

"Were you spying on us, Min-droid?" I asked.

"…Yes," he replied.

"Were you thinking about lying?" I asked.

"Um…" he said.

"I wouldn't be mad, I'm just wondering," I said.

"…Yes," he replied.

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"Because I'm not very good at it," he replied.

"You need to learn to lie more often then," I said.

"And you need to learn not to yell at the Overlord," he said.

"So you heard everything?" I asked.

"…I think so," he replied. I'm glad he already knows, I could never tell him that. I'm the only…'nice' nindroid to him, and if I leave, the nindroids can do whatever they want to him. I may be mean to him and act like I hate him, but I don't hate him. Not all the time at least. Once in a while I do, but not all the time.

"I don't want you to leave…I want you as the general," he said. He sounds really sad and upset. He is the nindroids with the most emotions; I think he is at least. He got messed up when he was made. All the other nindroids have no emotions, around me at least, except for fear sometimes.

"I know you do, but…I can't," I said. Why is he so upset? He acts like this is somehow his fault or something. It can't be though, he didn't go with the nindroids to fight the ninja. I know for a fact he didn't, I chose who went and I didn't choose Min-droid to go with them.

"…I…I know," he said.

"Why are you so upset over this?" I asked.

"Because I just don't want you to leave," he said.

"Min-droid, I have to," I said.

"Can…can I go with you?" he asked.

"Min-droid, you know you can't," I replied.

"Yeah…I know," he said. I wish he could go with me, but I know he can't. I know he honestly doesn't want to anyways, he just thinks he does because he is upset.

"I want to give you something though," he said.

"…Why?" I asked.

"So you can remember me forever," he replied. He leaves. Does he think I won't remember him or something? I gave him his name, I don't think I'll ever forget him and he will never forget me. What could he give me though? He comes back.

"Here," he said. He holds out something. I grab it.

"Why are you giving me your sword?" I asked.

"I heard the Overlord tell you to give you your swords, so I decided that since you don't have an army anymore and now no weapons either, than you need something in case you get in trouble." he said.

"But what if you need it?" I asked.

"I have two. I only use one at a time anyways," he said.

"…Thanks, Min-droid," I said.

"You're welcome," he said. He's too nice sometimes. He suddenly hugs me. I hate hugs, but…I'll let him hug me now. I can't stop him if I wanted to though. He has my arms so I can't move them.

"Next time you do that give me a warning, I told you that last time," I said. Well, _if_ there is a next time. There will be though I will make sure of it.

"…By the way I'm going to hug you," he said.

"Give me a warning _before_ you do that," I said.

"…Fine," he said. I see a nindroid walk by and give us a weird look.

"…Can you stop hugging me?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"We just got a weird look," I said.

"…I can, but I won't," he replied.

"Min-droid!" I yelled.

"Fine," he said.

"Well?" I said. …He stops hugging me.

"I don't want you to leave," he said.

"You'll be fine, and I'll be fine too," I said.

"I won't be fine," he said. He might be right. But that's not a good thing to tell someone, especially when they are already upset.

"Yes, you will. I promise," I said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" he said. He slowly walks away. Poor Min-droid. He is right though. There's no way I can keep my promise. But I'll try my best to though. I still don't know why he is so upset. I'll never know though. I guess I should leave now then. I look at Min-droid's sword he gave me. I can't believe he gave me his sword. Well, he does have another one. Wait, he lost his other one, he told me a nindroid stole it from him the other day. If he only had one, why did he give it to me? He needs it more than I do. Why would he give me his only sword?


	3. Chapter 3: The Ninja

Min-droid's pov

I wish General Cryptor was still here. This is all the other nindroids fault! I am glad I gave him something to remember me by, just in case we never see each other again, even though that was my only sword now. I highly doubt we will. I don't understand how he could fire him though. Doesn't the Overlord need a general? If General Cryptor isn't the general any more, than who is? Maybe he'll make Pythor the new general. I would hate that. He is mean and he hates me! Just like all the other nindroids because they are all stupid!

"Hello, Shorty," someone said. Great, just who I wanted to see, the dumb nindroids.

"What do you want!?" I yelled.

"Why are you so mad? Is it because Cryptor got fired?" he asked.

"His name is _General_ Cryptor!" I yelled.

"So you are mad that he got fired. Why do you care so much about him? It's his own fault he got fired, the Overlord said he was a traitor. Also his name is not General Cryptor, at least not anymore," he said.

"Shut up! He was never a traitor it was your fault!" I yelled. He just smiles at me. At least, I think he is.

"You yell a lot. I guess you really are short tempered," he said.

"No, I'm not," I said.

"Yes you are, you are just like _Cryptor_ ," he said.

"Stop calling him that! His name is General Cryptor not just Cryptor! You are such a dumb idiot! All of you are! The only reason he got fired is because all of _you_ can't do _anything_ right!" I yelled.

"Shut up, none of that is true!" he yelled.

"Yes it is, I was his favorite nindroid," I said.

"That's a lie! You can't do anything right either! You are worse than us! What makes you think you were his favorite nindroid? You have no proof!" he yelled.

" _I_ was given a name, none of you were! Even though my name makes fun of me, it is still a name," I said. He growled and took his sword out. General Cryptor I'm not going to be fine! You lied to me! ...You…lied…to me. Why? He gets his sword ready to hit me. Why did you lie to me? How could you? You already broke your promise. He swings his sword…

Cryptor's pov

I have no idea what I'm going to do. It's very hard to try to go unnoticed unless you are invisible. So I did turn invisible a little while ago. I do not want to see the ninja right now. I have no army any more. It is awful. I do have a sword now, but his sword is smaller than a normal sword. It can still be used as a weapon though, it's just…mini. I still don't get why he was so upset. Min-droid is strange, but he is also adorable. He is a little childish though. Well he is a baby nindroid so I guess he has a reason to be childish. He was the last one made so he is a baby nindroid. I will get my revenge though. In one way or another, especially because he called me a traitor! I would never be a traitor! If I was a traitor I would have to be good. I am never being good! What is so great about being good? Nothing! That's why I don't understand why Pixal chose to be good instead of evil. If it was just for that dumb Tin-Can then she is not as smart as I thought she was. I hear voices, it sounds like the ninja. You have got to be kidding me! Why would they be here? Probably the idiotic people told them I was here before I turned invisible. Thank you idiots, I'll just have my army…do nothing because I don't have an army anymore. At least I'm invisible so they'll never find me. Well I guess I'll have to make a new army then. I have no clue what that will be but whatever! I hear footsteps coming my way. I stand against the wall of a building. I see two people coming my way. It's the blue ninja and the original nindroid. If the original nindroid was alone I would just kill him. Sadly, he's not alone though. Well I do want to keep a low profile, so in a way that's a good thing. They walk right past me, good. Not that I am surprised or anything, I am invisible and I am a nindroid, and not just any nindroid, the best nindroid ever! I don't see the two ninja anymore. Now I can go…wherever I am going. I still don't know where to go or what to do. I start walking. I am just glad I didn't get caught by those stupid ninja. The one time I don't want to find them, they find me! They are just so annoying! Always sneaking around and fighting evil. It's stupid, all of it! Why are they so hard to defeat!? Even with an army of nindroids! How do they always win!? It is just dumb! There are only five of them and a million nindroids at least, how do they win!? How would they ever win!? It should be impossible! Yet they still win! They should never win! It is just so-I bump into someone and we both fall onto the ground. People really need to pay attention to where they are going! Seriously! Wait…I'm the one invisible. So this time it is not their fault. I look at the person. There are two of them. It's the ninja!

"Why are you on the ground?" the ninja not on the ground asked the other ninja. The red ninja is on the ground and the black ninja is with him.

"I bumped into something or someone," the red ninja replied.

"There is no one here," the black ninja said. Good, they don't know I'm here.

"The nindroids can turn invisible you know!" the red ninja yelled. I better leave before they suspect me. I get up and turn around. I see the blue ninja and the original nindroid. I'm surrounded! What were we told to do if we ever got surrounded? Get the help of another nindroid…well I can't do that. What else did the Overlord tell us to do? Fly, but that would draw attention to me. Maybe they'll just go away if they don't think I'm here.

"We heard a yell, what happened?" the original nindroid asked.

"Nothing, just that Kai says he bumped into something because he fell," the black ninja replied. So the red ninja is Kai.

"I did," the red ninja said.

"Why would a nindroid be stupid enough to be alone when we're around?" the blue ninja said.

"There is a 99.9% chance that there is a nindroid around here," the original nindroid said. Why is he so smart!?

"Didn't the people report seeing not just any nindroid, but Cryptor?" the black ninja asked.

"You are right. Why would he be here without his army though?" the original nindroid asked.

"There must be a reason," the black ninja replied.

"Yeah well whatever the reason is, it can't be good," the red ninja said. It's not a good reason for me! I don't see why this would be anyone else's problem!

"If he is somewhere around here without his nindroids, then maybe it is not to do anything evil," the original nindroid said. He is…surprisingly very smart. He's a nindroid though, he has to be smart.

"Zane, that is one of the craziest things I have ever heard!" the blue ninja said. His name is Zane? That a dumb name for a nindroid.

"He's evil! Why else would he be here if I wasn't to do something evil?" the red ninja said.

"I have to agree with Kai and Jay, he is evil after all," the black ninja said. So the blue's ninja name is Jay.

"What evil thing would he be doing without his nindroids though?" the original nindroid asked.

"He does have a point there, what can he do without his nindroids. In my opinion he can't do anything if it wasn't for his dumb army!" the red ninja said. He thinks I can't do anything without my nindroids!

"Yeah, I mean if he didn't have his army I bet we could have defeated him in less than a few minutes," the blue ninja said. What?!

"It doesn't matter what he is doing whether good or evil, just find out what he is doing. It probably isn't anything bad though since he doesn't have his army," the black ninja said. I don't care if I get caught or not! They will pay for that! I punch black ninja in the face.

"Hey what was that for!...I think we found him," the black ninja said.

"What do you mean we found him? We didn't find anyone. Cole just got hit in the face," the blue ninja said. And that is why me and my army call you stupid ninja. Also the black ninja is Cole.

"We did find him, Jay. Who else do you think punched him in the face?" the original nindroid asked.

"Oh, that makes sense now," the blue ninja replied.

"And to think, he was right next to us this whole time," the black ninja said.

"Yeah well let's get him to turn visible so we can beat him up," the red ninja said.

"Yeah, but how do you get a nindroid to turn visible?" the black ninja asked.

"It can't be that hard!" the red ninja said.

"I have an idea," the blue ninja said. This should be interesting.

"What?" the red ninja asked.

"Just ask him nicely," the blue ninja replied. I think even Min-droid could have come up with something better than that.

"Um, I don't think that that is going to work," the black ninja said.

"Hey Cryptor, turn visible right now…please," the blue ninja said. That was just pathetic. And what makes him think he can just call me Cryptor! That's not my name, my name is _General_ Cryptor.

"See that didn't work," the black ninja said.

"Well I don't hear you coming up with anything better," the blue ninja said.

"Hey hothead! Turn visible already!" the red ninja yelled.

"Hothead! I am not a hothead! And you can't call me that because if anyone is a hothead it is you!" I yelled.

"Well at least we know he is still around here," the black ninja said.

"Cryptor, turn visible we basically know where you are," the blue ninja said.

"No," I said.

"We can just stay here and do this all night, but if you turn visible we can just get this done and over with," the original nindroid said. …

"Fine," I said. I turn visible. I don't care if I get caught now anyways. Who cares anymore?

"So what are you doing?" the black ninja asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"You work for the Overlord and he's evil," he replied. …

"No, I don't," I said.

"Don't lie to us! We know you do!" the red ninja said. I look at the ground.

"Kai, let Zane try to get him to talk, they are both nindroids after all," the black ninja said.

"Fine," the red ninja said.

"I don't think he wants to talk, at least not about that," the original nindroid said.

"What makes you think that?" the blue ninja asked.

"The way he is acting, the way he is looking at the ground, and the way he stopped talking," the original nindroid replied.

"Your point?" the red ninja asked.

"My point is, I think he is telling the truth," the original nindroid replied.

"You can't be serious!" the red ninja yelled.

"Maybe he's onto something. He is a nindroid after all," the black ninja said.

"So what do we do with him?" the blue ninja asked.

"What do you think, Zane," the black ninja asked.

"I think we should take him back with us, trust me about this," the original nindroid replied.

"At least take his sword away," the red ninja said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," the blue ninja said.

"Cryptor, can I have your sword?" the original nindroid asked.

"Will I get it back?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise you will get it back," he replied. I give him my sword.

"Ok, then let's go back," the black ninja said. The black and blue ninja and the original nindroid start walking.

"I'm keeping an eye on you," the red one said. I just start following the other ninja and the red one follows me. I wonder what Min-droid is up to and how he is right now.


End file.
